


A tea party like any other

by BitchInMaking



Category: Mina and the Count
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Oh Yeah! Cartoons, The What-a-Cartoon!, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchInMaking/pseuds/BitchInMaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Count has a special surprise for his best friend on her birthday. Mina has a surprise in return.</p><p>A little story on the very underestimated cartoon Mina and the Count, with only six episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tea party like any other

'Knock, knock' The count ticked against the window, now behind him.  
"Good evening, Mina and happy birthday."  
A red-haired girl, no, a young lady stood up from her bed and turned on her nightlight, she was, had always been, an fun-loving, cheerful and kind girl, she had made some close friends since she met Vlad, Marta was still always to be found on her side during school hours and she even got along with Nick nowadays, Vlad guessed the two would soon be dating. Mina had a wide smile on her face and hugged him tightly, Vlad lifted her chin up to take a good look at her.  
"You're seventeen now, and still getting more beautiful with each day." Mina blushed  
"How have you been Vlad?"  
"You're vell aware, few new thing come into my live , I'm sure your day was much more interesting" Vlad noticed her desk filled with wrapping paper, books, one or two games, magazines, jewellery, nail polish, perfume bottles and other things. Yea, I went shopping with the girls and Nick and the others had prepared a surprise party and it was so much fun, the short lasting change in her eyes told Vlad she wanted to say 'but I wished you could be there' she wouldn't say it out loud though, she knew he couldn't be with her during the day, she tried to convince him once, even got her dad to install perfect closing blinds to lock the sunlight out of her room.  
Mina noticed Vlad had spaced off and grabbed his wrist,  
"And look what my dad got me"  
She turned the Count the corner behind him.  
"I thought it would be fun to play tea time again, like in the good old time"  
Mina spoke in a slightly shy voice. Vlad looked at a cute, metallic tea table with two fitting chairs. Vlad smiled "Vho knew" he looked into Mina's eyes until he had her full attention.  
"Mina, vould you care to open my present?".  
Mina's eyes seemed to double in size, apparently it hadn't even crossed her mind, not like Vlad could blame her, after what happened last year. He would never again give her something from his mummy friend. Still under Mina's gaze Vlad took two boxes from his cape and put them on the tea table while hanging his cape over the chair. 

The first box was kinda large and the other was as big as a small book. Vlad sat down and handed her the smaller one first. Mina stared for a bit before pulling strap loose and opening the box, inside was a short, old fashioned necklace with a green stone.  
"It's gorgeous Vlad, thank you".  
The count stood up and helped her to close the lock. Mina turned around towards the mirror. Mina always smiled around him but Vlad could see she really liked it.  
"And that isn't even the best one yet, if I may say so myself"  
He spoke while handing her the next present, it was another box closed with a ribbon, Mina untied it and slowly opened it. This time she found a porcelain tea set, decorated with pink and green patterns and some little tea sachets. "How did you know?".  
"I was as surprised as you vere Mina dear. Shall ve try it then?"  
Mina nodded and gave him another hug before going downstairs, soon to reappear with a jug with water and a boiler, wasting no time to fill the teapot and putting away the mess and now empty boxes.

Mina had picked out a fruity flavoured sachet and Vlad took some earl gray for himself. He drank his tea while Mina started over about everything she did today but now with all the details and the count listened amused.  
When she got to the surprise party Vlad suddenly heard her dad waking up the stairs, he quickly dragged Mina to her bed before looking for a place to hide, no mountain of toys this time so when he heard the door being opened he jumped under Mina's blankets.  
"I'm sorry mina, I didn't expect you to sleep already, I hope you had a nice day"  
"It was great dad, thanks"  
"I'm glad to hear that, goodnight sweetie", "Goodnight".  
The door closed again and Vlad went to lay beside her, they didn't talk till they were sure Mina's dad had left. Both laughed at the childish act.  
"Mina, I was wondering, since it's vacation, maybe I could sleep here, than we could play in the morning, with the blinds closed of course".  
"You're staying? Really, I would love that".  
Mina leant towards him "Remember when I made you eat human food?" Vlad nodded painfully "Of course Mina".  
"Sorry about it, I didn't know back than".  
"Do you remember the day you found out about me being…you know, not human"  
"I should have figured it out sooner, I guess I was just being naïve".  
"I guess you are, you tend to be trusting and loving to anyone you meet, but that's how you've ever been and how I love you"  
He moved her hand above the blanked and gave it a gentle kiss. They spent hours talking about all kinds of stuff, Mina's school friends, the Count's stories from long-long ago and memories of the both of them. Vlad had been talking for a while before he noticed Mina was fast asleep leaning into his non-beating chest. Vlad checked to make sure the blinds were closed and looked at the clock, a quarter past two in the night. Normally Mina would sleep a few hours in the day to stay up to 'play' with him, but today she had spent all day with her friends. Vlad closed his eyes and fell asleep, holding the girl close to him, he wasn't tired at all, but this moment was just to perfect.

The next time he opened his eyes it was around nine in the morning, Mina's dad had left for work a while ago and Mina herself was still sound asleep. So Vlad stood up and made himself some tea. He couldn't help but stare at his young 'best friend'. He smiled and looked around a bit, the lights were still off, but the count could see perfectly well. He stared at the nail polish for a while, it reminded him of playing dress-up with Mina years ago, he knew the girl ten years now, compared with his age it was nothing but it was clear as glass he would never be able to forget her, she really left a impression, and still surprised him every time. Bit by bit he noticed Mina's breathing getting heavier, like she had a bad dream.

The count walked up to the bed staring at the girl for a while, she looked fine but breathed like being awake.  
"Count"  
At the mentioning of his name the named man was startled, a nightmare?  
"Don't, Don't-" He'd never known Mina talked in her sleep, and he didn't like it one bit. Neither did he like the idea of scaring her, in her dreams or otherwise, he laid his hand on her shoulder to shake her awake.  
"Don't go, I… I don't know what to do without you". With a sign Vlad went to sit beside her, careful and gently he took the girl in is arms.  
"Don't vorry, I'll never leave you, I love you, I love you Mina" he whispered in her ear. Mina's eyes were suddenly wide open, she smiled at him before laying her hand in his neck and pulling him closer  
"I Love you too Count".  
She spoke before kissing her old-time friend on the lips.


End file.
